1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus that display icons, a method of controlling the image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a storage medium,
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an information processing apparatus, such as a PC (personal computer), is connected to a web server on a network, and displays an operation screen provided by the web server on a web browser of the information processing apparatus.
In this case, the web browser of the information processing apparatus requests the web server to provide the operation screen, and in response to this request from the information processing apparatus, a web application on the web server transmits contents for causing the operation screen to be displayed on the web browser to the information processing apparatus. The contents comprise an HTML file, an image file, a script file, and so forth.
The web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the received contents, and displays the operation screen based on the description of the contents. Then, when a user inputs an instruction via the operation screen displayed on the web browser, the web browser notifies the input instruction to the web server. Upon receipt of the notification, the web application on the web server executes processing according to the input instruction.
Some of recent image processing apparatuses (multi-function peripherals) equipped with a scanner and a printer are provided with such a web browser as described above (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-127503).
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-127503, first, a web server provides an operation screen for using the functions of an image processing apparatus. When a user inputs an instruction to the image processing apparatus via an operation screen displayed on the web browser of the image processing apparatus, the web browser sends the input instruction to the web server. The web server having received the instruction requests the image processing apparatus to execute associated processes according to the instruction input by the user. The image processing apparatus having received the request executes the requested processes.
The image processing apparatus of this type has its operation screen provided by a web server outside the image processing apparatus, and hence it is possible to easily change and customize the operation screen.
Some of such image processing apparatuses using an external web server, as described above, are capable of registering a shortcut button (web top button) of the web browser which is associated with an URL address of the web server.
When the web top button is selected, the web browser is displayed on the operation screen. The web browser accesses the web server of the URL registered in the web top button, and displays web screen contents of the URL. This is the same process as executed when a favorite is selected on a general browser.
Normally, a web top button has an icon displayed thereon. Since the web top button is registered as a shortcut to the web browser, normally, an icon for a web browser application is displayed.
In other words, even when different URL addresses have been registered in a plurality of web top buttons, respectively, the same icon is displayed on the web top buttons.
On the other hand, some information processing apparatuses, such as PCs, sometimes display icons acquired from web servers on respective web top buttons. In this case, the icons displayed on the web top buttons are acquired on a web server basis, and hence even when a plurality of web top buttons are displayed, the user can easily identify each web top button.
By applying such a method to the icons on the web top buttons of the image processing apparatus, it is possible to display respective different icons on the web top buttons.
Some of the image processing apparatuses of the above-described type have a function of exporting information on registered web top buttons as a file. By importing the exported file into another image processing apparatus, it is possible for the other image processing apparatus to use the same web top buttons as used in the image processing apparatus that has exported the file. This is the same method as employed in the normal web browser when favorite items are exported and imported.
However, when information on web top buttons is exported, in an image processing apparatus having the information imported, icons on the web top buttons become an icon for a web browser application. This is because the exported web top button data does not contain icon data to be displayed on the web top buttons.
In the image processing apparatus having imported the information on the web top buttons, when any of the web top buttons is depressed, the image processing apparatus accesses an associated web server to acquire an icon therefrom. It is not until this time that the display of the icon on the web top button is changed.
Therefore, when the information has been imported, even if different URL addresses have been registered in association with respective web top buttons, the same icon is displayed on the web top buttons, which brings about a problem that it is difficult for the user to identify the web top buttons from each other.